PokeSpecial High School
by JustEnd
Summary: Puede que esta sea Otra Historia tan simple y común como la de cualquier otra persona, y quizás nisiquiera la primera que tuviera, pero esperaba que ella la convirtiera en la mejor de todas, aquella que al pensarlo, seria la primera en aparecer, y no solo por todas las aventuras que vivirían, si no, Porque el echo de que fuera con ella, lo convertia en un conte de fées.
1. Prólogo

**_PokeSpecial High School_**

 **Debút:**

 _Domingo_ : **21:00** Horas, se sentia la tensión en el aire.

Él estaba asustado, No se le ocurría nada peor que el sentimiento que sentía, con aquella Noticia de **Ella**...

-Todo Acabo...

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez en un vaivén que parecía durar siglos, pero que solo eran minutos.

Frente a el se encontraba la pequeña rubia que había decidido visitar ya que se sentía muy solo en su hogar.

-Dime... Como no pude adivinarlo? Este cambio tan repentino en ti... No lo aceptare !.

\- Re-Red – San...

A Yellow no le salían las palabras de la boca, y era que la noticia que le daba a el muchacho no era fácil de digerir.

\- Por favor, Perdóname... se que te falle, pero... Quiero que lo digas...

\- P-Pero...

Red estaba desesperado, mientras que la persona frente a él se mantenia callada.

\- Dilo ! Tengo que aceptarlo o no podre dormir tranquilo.

Entonces, la Rubia con tristeza expreso aquellas palabras que desgarraron el interior de el muchacho , y tiraron su mundo abajo.

\- Mañana...

Era difícil de decir, Sabia que le causaría mucho daño, y la mirada de el pelinegro no ayudaba, después de todo, se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Mañana Comienzan Las clases...

Y era que ambos empezarían juntos su penúltimo año escolar, antes de irse a la universidad, pero que sus vacaciones de verano se terminaran tan rápido, era lo que le dolía y no podía aceptar Red, La rubia ya estaba preparada pera ello por lo que ocupo su día en repasar, algo que a Red no se le hacia costumbre, hasta que logro entender la razón de ello, horrorizado por el echo de que no recordaba que día volvería de nuevo a la escuela.

* * *

 **Bueno, Este ha sido un Prologo muy Epico(?)**

 **Mucho gusto en conocerlos, alfín me decidi por postear alguna de esas loquillas historias que se me ocurren aveces y que mejor lugar que esta pagina c: .**

 **Espero que mi prologue los aliente a leer todo lo que se viene, porque estara re bueno(?).**

 **Pues ya, Más nada que decir, Au Revoir.**


	2. Capítulo 1 : Irresistible

**Irresistible**

Poco a poco empezaba a recobrar la razón, y era que su cuerpo no se adaptaba aun a tener que levantarse tan temprano, pero tendría que hacerlo, luego de un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, recobraba la vista, al comienzo borrosa, pero luego volviéndose cada vez más clara, ya al estar en al menos el 50% de sus sentidos emprendió marcha a el baño y al observar su rostro en el espejo, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que no tenia tan mala cara como esperaba.

Decidió tomar una ducha tempranera para empezar el dia con el mayor de los ánimos y luego de comer, se cepillaría los dientes y terminaría de arreglar para partir a el instituto, lo único que reconfortaba el echo de tener que asistir de nuevo a esa "prisión" era que por lo menos tendría a sus amigos cerca, aunque no le agradara tener Muuuuuy cerca a blue y sus trampas para sacarle algo de dinero, aun así la quería, ya que después de todo que otra amiga de la infancia tendría?.

Luego de terminar todos esos pensamientos decidió vestirse con el uniforme de la institución y emprender marcha a la cocina a desayunar, a su madre no le gustaba que el llegara tarde, y a el no le gustaban los regaños de sus profesores así que se apresuro en terminar su rutina mañanera.

-Buenos Días.

Su madre lo observo detenidamente y vocifero:

-Ya no le darás cariño a tu madre como antes lo hacías?, para mi sigues siendo un bebe, Red.

Él odiaba cuando su madre insistía en que tenia que darle miles de abrazos y besos cada mañana, tarde y noche en la que se vieran.

-Por favor, Solo dame mi desayuno... sabes bien cuando te quiero mama.

-Pero no es lo mismo si no lo demuestras jovencito.

Decidió no tocar más en el asunto y devoro su desayuno, que por cierto era su favorito, sándwich de queso fundido.

-Irás a la escuela caminando?.

Pregunto su madre curiosa.-Quizás le pida a Green que me Lleve, después de todo, el laboratorio de el Profesor Oak queda de camino a la escuela.

Gracias a Dios que siempre tendría a Green cerca para salvarlo, ese día no estaba de ánimos para tomar Bus.

-Bueno, saluda a el Profesor de mi parte.

Seguido de esto Red fue a el baño a cepillarse los dientes, y a peinarse, no quería regaños en la escuela por parecer un "Total desastre".

Al terminar salió de su casa despidiéndose de su madre y llamando inmediatamente a Green, Quien respondió a el instante.

-Dime.

-Me Puedo ir contigo a el instituto?.

Se Escuchaba como de el otro lado el Profesor le decía a Green que no había ningún problema, por lo que el joven solo asintió.

-Te quiero en la puerta de tu Casa, Ya.

Seguido colgó el teléfono, y los 5 Minutos ya lo recogían el Profesor Oak y Green en su Camioneta Familiar, Quizás fuera un famoso científico, pero su trabajo como cabeza de la familia no lo distraería de atender a sus nietos como debió hacerlo con sus hijos, quienes ahora dedicaban más tiempo a administrar la Empresa Nacional Oak Industries., mientras que el Profesor dirigía todo desde su Instalación en la Ciudad.

-Red, cuanto tiempo, como has crecido muchacho !.

Exclamo el profesor al ver a aquel niño que conocía desde nacimiento, pues , Green y Red son Amigos desde los primeros meses de sus vidas, que pasaron en Guarderías.

-Como esta Profesor, un Gusto igual verlo.

Y era que para Red, el Profesor era como su abuelo también.

-Apura, que llegaremos tarde.

Green y su malhumor como siempre, pero tenia razón, Red subió a la Camioneta y se dispuso a hablar de videojuegos con Green, aunque este prácticamente lo ignoraba, asintiendo todo el rato, en su mente estaba un asunto mucho más importante, y era que el de ojos verdes, tenía una incertidumbre con lo que seria su futuro, y solo el podría decidir que hacer.

Al llegar a la escuela Green y Red se despidieron de el profesor y tomaron rumbo a la entrada de la institución, que, para describirla en pocas palabras, no era como cualquier otra de la Región , pues poseía estudiantes muy particulares en ella.

Los Becados Por Oak Industries Para sus proyectos y ser el futuro de la industria.

Lo curioso, era que entre todos ellos se conocían, y formaban un grupo de grandes amigos.

Red y Green Llegaron a el Aula Afín y saludaron a Blue, la Ultima miembro de el trio de amigos de la infancia y Primeros becados por Oak Industries, por lo cual , eran muy populares en la institución.

-Mis Bebes !.

Exclamo blue al ver a sus amigos aproximarse.

-No se imaginan como los extrañe .

-Ya, no molestes.

Green sentía un especial desagrado por lo escandalosa que llegaba a ser la de ojos azules.

-Vamos, admite que me extrañaste, por lo menos un poco.

-Nada.

Red observaba la escena divertido y decidió dejar a sus compañeros solos mientras por la ventana, apreciaba algo muy peculiar.

Una Joven de cabellos Rubios, sentada a la sombra de un árbol en el campus de la institución dibujando, y no podía ser nada más ni nada menos que Yellow...

Red quedo perplejo al observar lo hermosa que se veía con el panorama, la brisa movía su cabello y ella sonreía curiosa al dibujar el paisaje, esa sonrisa...

Pero justamente el profesor interrumpió sus pensamientos pidiendo orden a los estudiantes y mandándolos a sentar, La primera Plaga de su maldición de un año, comenzaba... y no tendría escape, porque estas se repetirían una y otra vez, pero un pensamiento cruzo por su mente en ese momento, y era que ciertamente sabia que Yellow era linda pero, Desde cuando el se embobaba por el simple echo de verla?.

* * *

Llevaba media hora de clases y no podía dejar de pensar en lo molesta que era blue muchas veces, pero simplemente le perdonaba todo por ser ella, digo, era la única persona tan testaruda, además de Red para llevar 10 años de Amistad con el, aunque claro, el ojirojo era una clara excepción , el era prácticamente su Hermano.

Por un momento se decidió a observar a Blue y noto que esta, milagrosamente permanecía callada y concentrada lo que lo extraño y alertó, esto solo podría significar que tramaba algo.

Y así fue, la castaña en lo que se volteaba el profesor aprovechaba de textear en su celular a sabrá Deus quien, lo más seguro era que hablaba con alguna amiga de ella, pero el profesor al notarlo le llamo la atención.

-Srta. Blue, Por favor guarde su celular o me veré obligado en retenerlo.

Apenada decidió guardarlo y fingir prestar atención a la clase, aunque el sabía que se mantenía distraída, la conocía bien, algo le sucedía y era mejor descubrirlo que, antes que ocurriera algo.

Aunque... ¿!Desde cuando a el le interesa que pueda tramar Blue !?.

Seguramente tendría alguna de sus Travesuras en mente, y prefería mantenerse lejos de eso.

Aunque el recordarla... Tranquila y con esa serenidad en su cara, le hacia notar que Blue, era en verdad atractiva, pero no se refería a físicamente, si no su personalidad... su personalidad lo atraía cada vez más y más a ella, y Green no podía resistirse.

Ellos eran tan Opuestos pero se complementaban igual.

Y Sin saberlo ese día, Para Green se le volvió irresistible la sensación de tenerla cerca, después de todo, ella era Esa mitad que le faltaba.

* * *

 **Eso es Todo por ahora gente, Una pequeña entrada para este buffet que sera la historia que tengo planeada, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza y muchos planes y formas de entretenerlos, pero por ahora los dejo con esta introducción, como notaran quiero centrar la trama con los _POV_ de los personajes masculinos ya que al ser hombre, es la unica mente que llego a comprender , por lo que no verán puntos de vista de personajes femeninos ( aunque no lo descarto, aún).**

 **y sin más nada que decir, _Au Revoir._**


End file.
